In general, devices for interfacing with high frequency data transfer media are known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,439,702; 8,672,709; 8,731,364 and 9,606,317, the entire contents of each being hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Commercial buildings typically require an effective and efficient telecommunications infrastructure to support the wide variety of services that rely on the transport of information. Wiring systems within buildings are terminated at a location where they may be interconnected with one another, and/or to other cabling systems or telecommunications equipment. Cables are often terminated on wire panels or patch panels or the like, which can be mounted to racks or to some other location/structure.
In general, patch panels are known in the field of data communication systems. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,106,311, the entire contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Some other exemplary assemblies/systems in this general field are described and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,697,811; 7,983,038; 8,184,938; 8,398,039 and 8,758,047, the entire contents of each being hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Patch panels can be mounted hardware units that include a plurality of port locations, and utilize cables for interconnections. A patch panel can use patch cords to create the interconnections. Patch panel systems are generally intended to facilitate organization and management in implementing telecommunications wiring systems (e.g., for high speed data networks). A patch panel generally provides a plurality of network ports incorporated into a structural element that connect incoming and outgoing lines of a communication/electrical system (e.g., a local area network (LAN) or the like).
Many rows of cabinets or racks typically fill a data center or telecommunications room. Patch panels affixed to a rack and/or a telecommunications room provide convenient access to telecommunication devices (e.g., servers) within the rack or room. As the demand for the use of telecommunication devices rapidly grows, space for such devices becomes limited and/or expensive.
A constant need exists among manufacturers to develop connector assemblies (e.g., fiber optic cassette assemblies) for use in communication systems or the like that include improved features and structures.
Thus, an interest exists for improved connector assemblies that are easily secured and/or unsecured to or from a media system (e.g., to or from a panel member), and related methods of use. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the assemblies, systems and methods of the present disclosure.